des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Design: Phantasm - Hannah Davidson 1700122
Class Summary This class will be available as one of the main classes at the start of the game. A phantasm will utilise stealth and illusions to confuse and eliminate the enemy. This class is very utility and crowd control based, however they will have highly damaging auto attacks compared to other playable characters. This class will work on a cooldown-based build without using any other resources. Background Phantasms are part of "The Gifted", and came to exist due to the event of the 'Re-Enchantment'. Before this event, phantasms did not have access to any abilities, however they did have an affinity for realising if they were being fooled or manipulated. After the world-changing event, many phantasms were chased from communities as the general public believed they were untrustworthy therefore unsafe, which led to many phantasms banding together in their own communities and teaching each other how to control their powers. Weapons and Armour Due to their disguising and movement abilities, phantasms wear very little armour to allow them to travel lighter and hide themselves easier. This means they are more susceptible to burst damage, however their abilities reduce the chance of this happening. Phantasms are proficient with two handed finesse-based weapons such as scimitars and light spears, and dual weapons such as daggers. Abilities Passives Critical Jab Whenever standing behind an enemy, you perform a sneak attack which guarantees a hit and does double damage for the first attack. Can't See Me After standing still for 5 seconds you become invisible, blending into the closest object to you. Any movement, interactions, or attacks will remove this effect. Level 1 Basic Attack Use your weapon to stab at the target within a melee range, causing damage. Instant ability with no cooldown. Distraction Conjure an illusion of a random object at any point within 60 yards, distracting nearby enemies for 6 seconds. 20 second cooldown. Level 5 Teleport A small movement ability with two charges and a 20 second cooldown per charge that disguises the player's body and allows them to run forward at double their normal speed. At level 30 this ability will gain another charge, and at level 40 the cooldown will be lowered to 15 seconds per charge. Level 10 Hiding in Plain Sight Disguise self as enemy target for 15 seconds with a 1 minute cooldown. Engaging in combat will break this illusion. Talking to an enemy while using this ability will have a 75% chance to fool them. Hearing Voices Enemies within an 8 yard radius of the player will go mad, causing them to run in random directions away from the player. A madness debuff will be applied for 10 seconds, reducing the accuracy of their attacks by 30%. Dust Cloud You kick up a dust cloud towards an enemy within 20 yards of you. They are blinded for 6 seconds and their accuracy is reduced by 50%. At level 30 the attack becomes an area of effect spell with a 5 yard radius. Level 15 Walk Through Terrain Select a portion of wall large enough for you to fit through. The section of wall will remain for enemies and other friendlies, but will disappear for you for 10 seconds, allowing you to walk through it. This spell has a 5 second cast time and a 1 minute cooldown. Charged Backstab A clone of yourself charges at an enemy between 15 and 30 yards in front of you. While this occurs, you will teleport behind the enemy and lunge at their back causing a critical strike. At level 25 this ability will cripple the target for 5 seconds. This ability has a 10 second cooldown. Imitation Whenever an enemy gets healed through the means of a potion or a spell, you passively get healed for 5% of their total heal. This spell can be activated to allow you to gain 50% of any healing the enemy does for 10 seconds. When this ability is on cooldown, you will not receive any passive healing. The cooldown is 45 seconds. Level 20 Reverse Gravity You cast a spell in a 10 yard area of effect anywhere within 50 yards of your character. Enemies caught in this area will be slowly pulled off the ground and held in the air for 5 seconds. This ability reduces the accuracy of ranged abilities by 25% and melee abilities by 100%, and has a 30 second cooldown. Mystic Shield Form a bubble around yourself, reducing all incoming damage by 50% for 10 seconds. The cooldown is 2 minutes. Level 25 Feeble Weapon Target a single enemy within 15 yards. Their weapon will turn to rubber for 6 seconds causing the confusion debuff, and lowering their ability to dodge attacks by 50%. At level 50 the duration increases to 10 seconds. Level 30 Three-Legged Race Two enemies standing within 5 yards of each other will have one of their legs tied to the other person, causing them to fall prone for 3 seconds and take damage. When you reach level 50, the prone duration is doubled and an extra 10% damage is done Level 35 Disguise Disguise yourself as a friendly target for 30 seconds and gain any abilities that character has. Will only work on friendly NPCs and has a cooldown of 5 minutes. Level 40 Two-Faced Throw a small pile of gold on the floor that will cause enemies to walk towards it for 5 seconds. Any enemies that come within a 5 yard radius of the gold will immediately take explosive damage. Additionally, any friendly who stands within 5 yards of this object will be healed for 20% of their missing health. This ability has a cooldown of 40 seconds. Level 50 Puppetry Choose an enemy and channel your mind. For an 8 second duration you will have full control over this enemy's movement but not their attacks. During this cast you will be unable to move or use any ability yourself. This ability has a 2 minute cooldown. Level 55 Invisibility Channel for 5 seconds, causing our character to become invisible. This spell is only broken when joining combat, or when the player activates the ability for a second time. Seeing Triple Summon two copies of your character for 20 seconds that mimic all of your attacks. When the 20 seconds are over, the clones explode in a 5 yard area of themselves, damaging nearby enemies for a substantial amount, and applying a 10 second burning debuff. This ability does not harm the player, and has a 3 minute cooldown. Level 60 Reset Upon activating this ability, every cooldown of the character is reset. This ability can only be used once during combat, and has a 10 minute cooldown after combat has finished.